The present invention relates to a non-stage transmission which transmits rotation of a driving shaft to a driven shaft with stepless regulation.
Generally, various types of non-stage transmissions such as a mechanical transmission and a hydraulic power transmission have been used to suit various needs in a wide range of industries such as the automobile industry.
However, such conventional non-stage transmissions cannot successfully transmit a large torque and their structures tend to be complicated and large.
Wherefore, an object of the present invention made to overcome the above problems is to provide a simply constructed non-stage transmission which can efficiently transmit a large torque with a small torque loss caused by slippage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-stage transmission which can automatically transmit large torque with a small torque loss.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.